Family changes
by trying-to-pass-the-time
Summary: what do u think happens when meg is hott? check out and see..
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: this first chapter is the part after the theme song, before the actual story starts. You know what I'm talking about…. I hope…**_

_Theme song_

_Midnight, Spooner's street, Griffin's household_

**Stuey**:_ walks into from the stairs walks into the living room._ What the hell are you doing here? I demand you to get out of here.

**Brian:** _changes channel quickly_ I'm just watching the new _has paranoid look on his face_ that's all. Why are you down here?

**Stuey: **Don't patronize me; I know that you change the channel. _Walks up to Brian, grabs a newspaper on the floor and wackes him._ Show me what your secret is.

**Brian:** I swear…_ wacked_… it was just the news…_he gets wacked harder…_okay, okay, okay.

Are you sure you want to see this.

**Stuey: **_hits Brian with the newspaper._ Are you questioning my request? Of course I want to know!

**Brian: **_twirls thumbs, sights_ Okay but don't say I didn't warn you.

_Brian changed the channel. You see on the screen "DOGGIE PORNO". Now audience only sees Stuey, who's staring at the screen his eye twitching. You hear dog's barking, and yelping from the TV._

**Stuey:** This is vile and disgusting.

You pervert. _He grabbed the newspaper again, hits Brian on the head._

_Exit Stuey. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Commercial: **_

"_**I'm coco for cocoa puffs"**_

"_**Twix all in the mix"**_

"**_Ba… ba.. ba.. I'm loving it."_**

_Griffin's household, Living room._

_Peter and Lois are sitting on the couch, they are both watching the news._

**Diane: **Our top story for today is the female wrestler champion, Poison Fist, has accused her opponent, Skull Crusher of sexually harassing her during a public match.

**Ron: **Many people suspect that Poison Fist is just trying to kick Skull Crusher out of the wrestling league, so she may continue to pursue her race to the top, but this doesn't explain why her clothes were ripped off.

**Diane:** speaking of which, Ron, why did u rip my clothes off yesterday?

**Ron: **Let's move on to sports. _said quickly._

_Screen focuses back to Peter and Lois._

**Lois:** Peter, I've been thinking… we haven't spent much time together lately. You know we're just so busy with work and the kids…

**Peter: **What are you talking about Lois? Oh, come one, they're not that bad… They're just kids…that was always my excuse.

_**Flashback:** Peter as a kid is playing baseball; he tries to hit the ball, the ball rolls away under a woman's dress, right between her feet. Peter walks up to her, _

_**Peter:** "Hey lady, my ball is between your legs. Hehehehehehe. _

_**Woman**: Oh I'll get it!_

_**Peter**: no I insist on getting it…_

_**Woman**: No really it's okay._

_He ignores her, slips under the skirt of her dress, and she screams. Everyone is staring at Peter angrily._

_**Peter**: Hey! I'm just a kid._

_**Man Stranger 1:** Hey! You know what he's right…_

_**Man Stranger 2:** I guess so…_

_**Man Stranger 3**: yea, yea. You can go kid._

_Back to the present…_

**Peter: **hehehehehehe!

_Meg and Christ run into the living room from the stairs._

**Meg:** Christ give me my watch!

**Christ:** I need it, Meg; it's for a play I'm writing.

**Meg:** I don't care if it's to save your fat ass, I want it back now!

_Meg continues to chase Christ around the living room. Christ breaks the window, accidentally._

_Enter Stuey, with his Teddy Bear, from the kitchen door._

**Stuey: **I have a smelly diaper here, and Mr. Teddy wants his new royal gown. Do it this instant woman!

_Lois picks up Stuey._

**Lois: **Did somebody make a stinky? Looks like we need to change you how would you like that? With Winnie the Pooh on it…

**Stuey: ** Damn you woman!

Actually I want the diaper with the Barnie.

**Meg: **Mom! Christ won't give me my watch back!

**Lois:**_ Gets up from couch she's frustrated._ Peter it's just sometime I'd like a little break from all this, it's all very stressful…

_Enter Brian from the kitchen._

**Brian: **Yea, Lois, we don't have any more martinis.

**Lois:** _sweeping the broken glass _Oh! Brian, could you please do some errands.

**Brian:** No.

_Exit Brian, to the front door._

**Peter: **Lois, can you make me a sandwich.

**Lois: **_starts shaking, she's tense and angry _that's it! I can't take this anymore… I'm always running around taking care of everything. All I want is a break, is that so much to ask?

_Lois storms out of the room, up the stairs._

**Stuey: **Hey! Come back here right now! I still have a poopey diaper!

_Stuey stands up and points his finger at Lois. _Ah! This is an outrage. Lois, I need a new diaper.

**Peter: **That's okay buddy, I'll do it for you. Hehehehe! Do it.

**Stuey: **the fat man changing my diaper. NO! have mercy, if you don't, when I rule the world, I'll let you die however you want.


End file.
